¡¡Feliz Navidad, Teme!
by Akane-chan17
Summary: La fiesta la organiza Naruto, Hinata está feliz al pensar que irá a verlo, esta lista y preparada con su mejor ropa pero, cuando Ino le dice el lugar donde todo se hara, empieza a dudar si será buena idea después de todo… Sasuke sale a correr como todas las tardes y cuando regresa… ¡Feliz Navidad, Teme!... Maldito Dobe… Descuida, ella vendrá… (One-shot)


**Especial de Navidad! … Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de mis fics y lo siento por quienes esperaban que esta fuera una de ellas pero no… descuiden, no se arrepentirán de leer esto y espero tener pronto los caps de mis fics… … sin nada más que decir…. Feliz Navidad a todos y que disfruten del especial ñ_ñ**

**Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Kishimoto-sensei… esta historia es mía basada en sus personajes… Akane y Deimon (el hermano de Akane que no pertenece ni a **_**Los Coleccionistas **_**ni a **_**Mi Padre y su **_**Madre) son mi hermosa creación… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Feliz Navidad, Teme!**

Hinata se miro al espejo, llevaba un vestido sin mangas, ajustado bajo el busto que le llegaba un par de centímetros bajo la rodilla y que tenía un discreto escote. El vestido era blanco, más bien de color hueso, con motivos dorados de tono quemado. Ino la había peinado con un chongo alto y le había dejado unos mechones de pelo sueltos que había peinado en bucles.

— ¿Y donde será la fiesta?—preguntó a su amiga.

—Amm… pues—se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído.

—¡No!—le dijo—, el no sabe cierto, Sasuke-kun jamás permitiría que…

— ¡Oh!, vamos, Hinata. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Naruto o no?

—Yo…

—Toma tus cosas y vamos que se nos hace tarde.

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._

Estiró en la plaza del parque tras haber concluido su rutina de atletismo de la tarde, y regreso caminando a su casa. Sus padres y tíos estaban en un viaje de negocios y su hermano y sus primos seguramente irían a la fiesta que los Akatsuki, la banda de su hermano que organizaban una fiesta cada año. Estaría solo en casa. Durante todo el día había recibito llamadas de Suigetsu y Naruto pidiéndole que fuera a las fiestas que organizaban entre los dos cada año y, como cada año, les dijo que no, desconectó el teléfono fijo y apagó el celular. No era que no le gustara la Navidad, pero las reuniones familiares a las que estaba acostumbrado no se parecían en nada a las fiestas de sus amigos.

Al llegar frente a su casa vio a Itachi saliendo del estacionamiento.

— ¿Ya te vas?, es muy temprano, ¿no?

Itachi se detuvo al llegar a la altura de Sasuke.

—Deimon tiene que hacer algo antes de la fiesta, así que me toca pasar por Akane.

Escucho risas y se asomo al interior del auto.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Hola Sasuke—su primo Yahiko estaba en la parte trasera del auto aguantándose las ganas de reír sin mucho éxito y a su lado estaba Nagato, su mejor amigo, el primo de Naruto.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle la espalda. Naruto ya era lo bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo pero, al igual que Karin, Nagato los tenía que acompañar a todas partes, por lo menos tenía que pasar a dejarlos y a recogerlos. Alzo la vista para mirar la casa. Cortinas cerradas y luces apagadas. Ni él ni Itachi la dejaban así al salir.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando?—exigió a su hermano pero este piso el acelerador y desapareció por la calle.

— ¡Feliz Navidad ototo-baka, espero que te guste tu regalo!

Sasuke chistó y se dirigió a la casa. Echaría a Naruto y a Suigetsu de su casa que seguramente habrían ido por él para arrastrarlo hasta el lugar de la fiesta, lo más seguro era que Sakura y Karin también estuvieran ahí, también las echaría. Pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta era algo que no esperaba.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Teme!—lo recibió Naruto

—Maldito Dobe— Sasuke miro al interior de la casa horrorizado, Naruto no lo llevaría a la fiesta. No, él se había encargado de llevar la fiesta a él—, saca a toda esta gente de mi casa.

—Vamos, Sasuke, será divertido.

—Que no, es la casa de mis padres y…

—Todos prometieron no romper nada, si alguien rompe algo lo paga y créeme Sasuke, nadie tiene el dinero para pagar las cosas que hay en tu casa—Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Bueno, bueno, está bien, la mayoría podemos pagar las cosas que hay en tu casa. Pero Itachi amenazó a todos antes de irse, nadie quiere hacerlo enojar.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Naruto, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.

— Descuida, _ella _vendrá.

Él abrió los ojos abruptamente y le miro expectante. Naruto comprendió que quería escuchar más del tema.

—Mira, si hay fiesta _ella _vendrá y si _ella_ viene Ino y yo podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan para que puedas hablar a solas con _ella_.

—Hmp, qué más da.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke dudó un poco antes de apartarse y permitir que Naruto abriera la puerta a los recién llagados.

—S-sasuke-kun—Hinata se acercó a él antes que a nadie, era su casa después de todo—. ¿No hay problema?—pregunto refiriéndose a la fiesta.

—Hmp, da igual—dio media vuelta y se fue, no quería quedarse como bobo mirando a Hinata que se veía realmente hermosa. Paso a cambiarse a su habiatacion y volvio a bajar.

Supo que Naruto había estado ahí prácticamente desde que él había salido pues todo estaba dispuesto para la fiesta. Los adornos más delicados de la cas habían sido guardados, seguramente en el cuarto de Itachi, y la mesa del comedor tenia la comida, bocadillos y refrescos listos para los invitados. Había luces neón iluminando la pista de baile que, de hecho, era la sala en la que habían apartado los muebles a la pared.

Sasuke tomo una cerveza de la mesa y se fue a recargar a una esquina desde la que podía ver de manera discreta a Hinata bailar con Kiba y después con Shino. La fiesta transcurrió sin más. Bailó un rato con Sakura y después con Karin que, aunque podían ser muy molestas en cuanto a su insistencia de salir con él, no dejaban de ser sus querías amigas. Se sentó a hablar con Gaara y supo que él estaba ahí solo por Temari que, hacia un par de horas, se había desaparecido con Shikamaru. Su madre le hablo como a eso de las 11:00pm justo después de salir de la junta y salió a caminar a la calle para poder hablar con ella un rato sin el ruido de la fiesta. Cuando regresó Naruto lo estaba esperando.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?…

_.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._.-~-..-~-._.-~-._

Hinata bailaba con Lee cuando Ino llego por ella.

—Ven, Hinata, te tengo una sorpresa.

La susodicha se acerco a su amiga y de pronto alguien le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo desde atrás.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Bien, Hinata—Ino le tomo la mano—, sígueme.

La rubia la guió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Sasuke y la llevo al balcón de esta. La sentó en un banco largo que había allí afuera. Naruto le ayudo a abrir las puertas y se encargo de poner un letrero de papel en la entrada de la habitación:_ Feliz Navidad Sasuke. Atte: Naruto, Ino e Itachi. _

—Espera aquí—le indico Ino a Hinata—alguien vendrá por ti.

Después de eso ella y Naruto se fueron. Todo había sido como Itachi lo había planeado. A las 11:00 su mamá llamó a Sasuke y este salió para hablar con ella en paz y tardo más de media hora en llegar (niño de mami). Cuando habían visto que Sasuke se aproximaba por la calle habían ido por Hinata, Naruto le había vendado los ojos y la había llevado ahí. Hinata esperó en calma, sin saber donde estaba, hasta que escuchó la primera puerta abrirse y después una risa. Escucho pasos que aproximaban hacia ella. Alguien se sentó a su lado. Escuchó a la otra persona titubear antes de hablar.

—Hinata—la llamó, su voz era grave y sería, le sonaba conocida pero vamos, ¿Cuántas personas de voz grave y sería conocía?, demasiadas—, yo…—dudó—. Tu siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Naruto sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí—él acariciaba sus brazos con suma delicadeza y ella disfruto del tacto cálido de su piel—. Al principió me aleje para dejarte ser feliz pero después comprendí que no hay nada malo en querer ser un poco egoísta. No me importa si me dices que no ahora, yo peleare porque tú me veas como algo más que un simple amigo—deslizó las yemas de sus dedos desde los hombros de ella hasta sus muñecas provocándole un delicioso escalofrió, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso en un gesto que a Hinata s ele hizo muy dulce—. Hinata…—la volvió a llamar y recargo su frente contra la de ella quien pudo percibir su embriagante aroma varonil con más intensidad—Hinata, yo te amo—la tomo de la nuca para acércala hacía él y la beso.

Finalmente Hinata reconoció la voz y el aroma.

_Así que era él después de todo_—pensó y sonrió sobre sus labios correspondiendo al beso y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de él.

Sasuke con cuidado desato el nudo del pañuelo sin romper el beso y este cayó al suelo permitiendo que Hinata se encontrara con esos ojos completamente contrarios a los suyos.

Abajo, en la fiesta, el conteo comenzó.

—5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-Kun—le dijo Hinata rompiendo el beso pero sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

—Te amo— le sonrió.

—Y yo a ti.

Hinata lo acerco aun más hacia ella y lo volvió a besar.

Esa era, sin duda, la mejor Navidad que cualquiera de los dos pudiera tener.


End file.
